


Afternoon, Day Two

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspired by <a href="http://brightfallenstars.tumblr.com/post/86825262117">this original artwork</a> by <a href="http://brightfallenstars.tumblr.com/">brightfallenstars</a>.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr <a href="http://apocalypse-patisserie.tumblr.com/post/86839306073/brightfallenstars-cheer-up-fandom-op">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon, Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters, the setting, the show, etc. No harm is intended. I do not own the art this was inspired by and do not have permission from the author to repost it. [Please go to the original post on their Tumblr and give them props for the awesome artwork](http://brightfallenstars.tumblr.com/post/86825262117).

Cas bathed in light, every time he opens his eyes from a blink. That's all he sees and all he wants and so the whole world is beneath Dean in this moment. He forgives himself these indulgences: a quality hotel room with a view, waking Cas up from a contented afternoon nap, boxing up all his happiness in this one room for the past day, doing nothing but absorbing his joy and taking pleasure in their proximity. In the fact that nothing's hunting them, no one's about to die, and, when they waded out from the beach to kick their feet in the ocean yesterday, Cas smiled. Cas said he was in love with him.

Dean settles his weight between Cas's thighs and grinds down, feeling Castiel's arousal as sure as his own. He breathes the scent of them in. It's Cas and Dean together, as it should be. He rests his forehead against Cas's and lets his smile infect him.

He repeats the only thing he's said in the past half hour between kisses. "Take them off me," he'd said, about his jeans. "Take it off me," he'd said about his jacket, his shirt. "Take them off me," he says once more, sawing himself just lightly, now, teasingly against Cas's boxers.

He shares this without hesitation, wants Cas to know as well as he does the feeling of the light, silky material bunching over the curve of his ass as they're removed. The caress of them against his cock as it's freed from the soft, pink confines.

Cas slips his fingers back, under the band of the tight panties, each movement as reverent as the first time that Dean had said it was okay for him to touch. Cas's fingers push the material back and over the swell of muscle. He leaves them under Dean's asscheeks as his fingers move to soothe deeper, find his hole and apply the simple pressure that makes Dean gasp. Sense memory of their first encounter, of all of yesterday -- wonderful, beautiful yesterday. The first day. The first day that heralds all the many more to come.

Cas kisses up into his gasping mouth and pulls Dean flush. Grinds up, impatient, ready to feel Dean come now. He is already in love with the feeling of being the one who can make Dean so happy, so lost in their connection.

Castiel has always lost himself between them. This, Dean reciprocating, grinding down to meet him, pulling back to watch his eyes -- Dean being impatient for Cas to come, too.  _That's_  where they find themselves.  _That's_  coming home.

Cas finally obliges; he takes them off. Slips the panties down, releasing Dean's cock. Dean pulls back and breathes, his eyes rolling a little. He tries to get oxygen, to stave it off. Cas would watch him come before they're even touching everywhere.

They  _have_  to be touching everywhere.

He thinks cooling thoughts, then sits back on his knees to pull Cas's shorts off. Dives in to suck on him for a while, intent upon staving off his climax. It doesn't help much. Not with Cas's fingers drawing light and careful over his ears, just barely remembering not to take a grip and pump up into his mouth.

When Cas is almost as lost as Dean is, he pulls off, whispers, "fuck it," and lies against Cas again, letting the spit slick the way as they grind together. He kisses Cas with eyes closed, groping blindly toward the bedside where there might be a packet of lube, but it's all too fast, all so much. Cas gripping their hips together, rolling and rolling. They come soon, one on top of the other and stomachs coated in the mess, laughing kisses, smiles too wide to keep going, underwear caught at their knees, Dean diving forward again for Cas's lips. He holds Castiel's face in his hands and gulps in air when he can.

Opens his eyes again.  
Only sunshine and its rival, this incandescent love.


End file.
